As related art discloses it is generally well know most hybrid systems only comprise wind and solar arrays for power generating applications sited on-shore and off-shore, whereby, these applications respectively have low renewable energy production with limited percentage value therefore solutions are essential. More specifically, the present application discloses a highly efficient hybrid energy system capable of higher renewable energy production for on demand use and for sending net power to the utility system.
Respectively multiple piezoelectric panels, wind turbine units and solar panel devices can be arranged to set atop arenas, buildings, skyscrapers, on wind parks, urban infrastructures, and set on mega-sized vessels and buoys to capture kinetic energy and solar energy to produce power.
What is needed are alternative hybrid energy production systems providing mega-vessels, mega-barges and mega-buoys. The hybrid vessel systems can include a manual control system, a semi-autonomous system, or a fully autonomous self-driving system to produce net energy and battery storage for consignment.
Presently giant shroud wind turbines are primarily utilized for off shore renewable energy production however the maximum wind force is 55 mph, the turbine shut downs to prevent damage.